crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kar 98K
'Kar 98K is a bolt-action sniper rifle featured in CrossFire. Overview The Kar 98K (Karabiner 98 Kurz) is a bolt-action rifle used by Nazi Germany against the USSR's Mosin Nagant during World War II. Much like its competitor in CrossFire, this gun acts as a sniper rifle with a mounted scope. Like the Mosin Nagant, the Kar 98K features a WW2-era scope reticle and has only one zoom level. It is lighter than most sniper rifles and has a fast bolt cycling speed. But its draw speed is even faster, so quickswitching is still better. It also has better firepower than the Mosin (much higher chance to 1-hit kill armored opponents). It has a 5 round magazine (25 in reserve) and needs to reload each cartridge one-by-one, allowing for manual reload-cancelling. It's accuracy when fired without using the scope is much higher than other sniper rifles. If pointed right at the enemy at short to medium distances, the noscope shot will connect. 'Advantages' * High damage dealing, similar to FR-F2. * High accuracy. * Fast bolt cycling speed * Fast drawing speed. * High noscope accuracy. * Lightweight for a sniper rifle. * Dual scope phase. * Can be perform reload cancel. * Quiet firing noise. 'Disadvantages' * High recoil. * Low magazine capacity. * Needs to reload a bullet at a time. * Low wood wallbang. * Requires some time to do full reload. Availability * CF Russia * CF China * CF West * CF Vietnam * CF Brazil * CF Indonesia Variants Kar98k_BlackGold.PNG|Gold Black KAR98K-KNIGHTBLUE 01.png|Knight Blue KAR_98K_ROYAL_DRAGON_7.png|Mighty Dragon Kar 98K Volcano.png|Volcano Kar_98K_Winter_Camo.png|Winter Camo Trivia * This is the second World War II-era bolt-action rifle which acts as a sniper rifle in CrossFire instead. The first one is Mosin Nagant. * The Kar 98K's killmark icon is very inaccurate, as it has a much shorter barrel and has a different scope. In-fact it bears a very close resemblance to the Winchester-Scope killmark. * In real life, the Kar 98k can be reloaded one bullet at a time or all five at once using stripper clips like Mauser M1896 - in the latter case, the scope is mounted further forward to allow the clip to slide in. For balancing purposes, CrossFire uses single bullet reloading, even though the scope is mounted further forward. ** Interestingly enough, game data files also contain clip models, so this gun was definitely planned to have the clip reload feature, but it was probably dropped in favor of single bullet reload to save times developing animation. Still, if the clip reload is used, it could be copied from Mauser M1896. * CF Vietnam planned to release this gun as a Black Market weapon, likely GP capsule, but it was cancelled for unknown reason. It has a full set of Item Icon, Bag Icon and is obtainable via GM console and cannot be sold like any other Black Market item here, but otherwise it's unavailable to normal players. This gun can only be found and used in Weapon Master TDM. Gallery KAR 98K 2.png|Render KAR 98K 1.png|Side view KAR98K.png|HUD Kar98K Scope Reticle 2.png|Scope Reticle Videos Kar 98K - CROSSFIRE Russia 2.0 CF NA UK Kar 98K review by svanced File:CrossFire Russia 2.0 Kar 98K ☆-0 External links *Karabiner 98k at Wikipedia. Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Sniper Rifle